


Все на свете

by sweetbarrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbarrow/pseuds/sweetbarrow
Summary: Мир не без добрых людей.
Kudos: 5





	Все на свете

Пойти Тензо было некуда: вопрос с жильем так быстро не решался. Вещи остались в его комнате в убежище "Корня" — возвращаться туда было самоубийством. Тензо даже представить было страшно, что с ним мог сделать разъяренный Данзо-сама. Денег было ровно на одну порцию данго с чаем. Он сидел на жёсткой лавке, напротив своего шкафчика в казарме АНБУ, и гадал, разрешат ли ему остаться здесь на ночь. В дверях показался Какаши.

— Чего грустишь?

— Как думаешь, я смогу здесь побыть какое-то время?

— Нет, конечно, — покачал головой Какаши. В руках у него была стопка одежды, которую он протянул Тензо. — Держи вот. Попросил у ребят, размер вроде подойдёт.

Тензо поднялся с лавки, взял одежду и замер, не зная что сказать.

— Вот еще. — Какаши достал конверт и положил сверху на стопку. — Это передал Сандайме на первое время.

— Но я не могу…

— Не глупи, — жёстко ответил Какаши и подошёл к своему шкафчику. — Сандайме взял за тебя ответственность. Он слов на ветер не бросает. Давай, переодевайся.

Тензо послушно отложил одежду и деньги, и стал снимать с себя броню. Голова шла кругом. Столько людей из-за него побеспокоились.

— Сейчас переоденемся в гражданское и пойдем поедим, — продолжил Какаши из-за дверцы своего шкафчика. — Первое время поживешь у меня. 

Проблемы разрешались сами собой — Тензо совсем растерялся. Он едва смог выдавить из себя "спасибо" и поклонился Какаши в пояс. Тот удивлённо хмыкнул, а затем подошёл и взглянул сверху вниз.

— Ты чего такой странный, а? — Под маской АНБУ угадывалась улыбка, да и голос стал непривычно ласковым. — Мы же друзья, так что будем помогать друг другу.

Тензо улыбнулся в ответ и решил, что для сэмпая сделает все на свете.


End file.
